The Doughnut Fight!
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]Plain stupidness! Vash is in a doughnuteating contest. Enough said.Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Dunkin' Doughnuts.

****

The Doughnut Fight!(Bad TitleO_o)

Vash stared in the window, drooling. Meryl sighed and hit him on the head. He pulled back and fake cried.

"Aww! Why'd you do that Meryl? I was just looking at some chocolate covered doughnuts with red sprinkles on them..." Vash had started drooling again. Milly and Wolfwood laughed. Suddenly a loud voice shook the ground. Everyone covered their ears.

"PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! YOU WILL NO LONGER BE ABLE TO HAVE DOUGHNUTS BECAUSE I WILL TAKE THEM ALL AND EAT THEM!" The voice yelled. Vash jumped up.

"How dare you! The doughnuts are mine! I challenge you to a doughnut-eating match!" He yelled. The voice laughed.

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT, VASH THE STAMPEDE!" The voice yelled and a mysterious mist filled the Dunkin' Doughnuts that the group was in. After the mist had cleared and everyone was done coughing, a man in a black cape stepped over to Vash.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH SHALL HAVE ALL OF THE DOUGHNUTS IN THE WORLD!" He yelled. Everyone covered their ears again.

"WILL YOU QUIET YELLING! WE'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Meryl, Wolfwood and Vash shouted at the same time. Milly nodded. The man in the cape pouted but he obliged. He threw off his cape to reveal yellow spandex and a large pink doughnut on his chest. 

"I am Doughnut Man!" He yelled, quieter than the times before. Everyone sweatdropped. Vash cleared his throat and pulled off his red trench coat. Everyone groaned when they noticed what he was wearing. Vash had on a bright, red leotard with the letters 'VTS' on the front.

"And I am Vash the Stampede!" Vash yelled. 

"More like Vash the Stupid." Meryl said under her breath. Doughnut Man nodded and sat at a large table filled with doughnuts. Vash sat also and poured himself some milk. Suddenly a football referee stood by the two contestants and raised his flag. 

"Doughnuts ready? GO!" He dropped the flag and sped away. Vash was on his fourth doughnut already but Doughnut Man was not far behind. Meanwhile Wolfwood and Milly were sitting with microphones in front of them.

"Who do you think will win Mr. Priest?" Milly asked. 

"I would have to say Vash. After all, I am his best friend Milly." Wolfwood replied. Milly nodded with agreement and the two turned back to the match.

"And Doughnut Man is in the lead by a half a doughnut!" Wolfwood said loudly. 

"But it looks like Vash just passed him!" Milly added as Vash ate a large Bear-Claw. Meryl had left because she said she would be sick if she watched any more pig's stuff themselves. 

"There is only six more doughnuts left! Who will win this very close match?" Milly said.

"Find out after the commercial break!" Wolfwood said. 

*Commercial Break*

"Buy from Dunkin' Doughnuts! The best doughnuts on this desert planet. We have served famous people such as Vash The Stampede and Doughnut Man! Even J-Lo was here! (Don't own her eitherO_o)We now return you to your program." The voice sung out.

*End Of Commercial Break*

"Welcome back folks! It looks like Vash will win this. Doughnut Man is getting a little green in the face. What do you think Milly?" Wolfwood turned to his partner.

"Well Mr. Priest, I think that this match is over. It looks like Vash ate the last doughnut and still has room for more!" Milly said and ran over to Vash.

"Mr. Vash! What is it like beating Doughnut Man and eating all those doughnuts?" She asked. Vash just smiled happily and went back to his doughnuts.

"My precious, my precious.(Don't own LOTR)He said while stroking the doughnuts. He was just about to bite into one when he heard Meryl's voice. 

"Get up this instant Vash!" She screamed. Vash was woken abruptly from his dream with his pillow sticking out of his mouth. Meryl was glaring at him while Milly and Wolfwood were a few feet back and whistling innocently. 

"Um, hiya Meryl!" He said and smiled sheepishly. Meryl's eyebrow twitched. 

"I. Will. Give. You. The. Count. Of. Three. To. Run. As. Far. As. You. Can." She ground out. Vash gulped and sped out the door while chanting 'Love and Peace!'. At exactly the number three, Meryl took off after him with a crowbar in her hands. Milly and Wolfwood sighed. 

"When will he ever learn not to sleep on Meryl's bed?" Milly asked. Wolfwood shrugged.

"Never. But that means that there will be more commentating for us!" He said and grinned. 

************************************************************************

This IS a one-shot just to let you know. I will not be adding on to this. It is a pretty stupid fic but I was bored and sick. Please review but no flames because Koneko-chan(The cat from Trigun)will eat them. Love and Peace! Animechick8


End file.
